Act 2: Nightfall
Situation Report - Nightfall If mankind should ever fall, it will likely be the vast extent of our collective hubris that does us in. Thinking Alpha and Delta Squad could repel the Locust Horde long enough to land a chopper at the House of Sovereigns is just the kind of conceit that gets good men killed, may those pilots and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim rest in peace. And now, with the hopes of an evacuation crushed, Marcus and his squad are instructed to take the resonator and hoof it to the distant Lethia Imulsion Factory, a destination they cannot reach before sunset. The team has been fighting the Locust horde long enough to know that hitting the streets of Ephyra after dusk is certain suicide. If they're to survive, they'll have to swallow their pride and rely on the help of the Stranded. New Characters Act 2 acts as an introduction to the people known as the Stranded, and as such, the new characters are all stranded, but are in completely different situations. *Franklin - Little is known about this Stranded, other than that he and Dominic Santiago, a COG, have a history, and that Franklin owed him a favour. Reluctantly, he allows the Gears to use his Junker, and explains that it is at Chap's Gas Station, which Delta Squad will have to reach through the dark streets of Ephyra. He must have considerable influence within the Stranded community, as when the Gears first arrive, they seem to upset his guards, who are armed with Gnasher Shotguns, with one move of his hand he is able to calm them down and tell them to back off. *Chap - Chap owns and operates Chap's Gas Station and appears as an elderly and quite thin man whilst still a vocal stranded, not opposed to voicing his opinions on the members of Delta Squad and other Gears. Whilst frail, he is surprisingly accurate with his Boltok Pistol, and defends his station with Zeal whilst the Laverne is being fueled. New Enemies Here is a full list of the new enemies encountered in Act 2. Some are far more deadly than others, some are invincible, with light fading fast, these enemies can become a real pain. *Boomers - These enormous members of the Locust Horde are outfitted with the Boomshot Grenade Launcher weapon. They are very resilient but are fortunately also slow and dim-witted. Duck for cover when they exclaim "Boom!". *Sniper - Snipers are very similar to Drones, but they are equipped only with the Longshot Sniper Rifle and are almost always out of the players direct reach. They often occupy nearby buildings and rooftops. *Kryll - Despite their size, the Kryll are arguably the most fearsome creatures on Sera. There is no way to combat them with conventional weaponry, and they are so numerous, it would be a futile cause anyway. The only weapon capable of killing the Kyrll is the UV Turret mounted on the back of Laverne. Your only refuge against them is the light. Never walk into dark areas or they will devour you in seconds! New Weapons A list of new weapons added to your arsenal (as well as the enemy's) *Boomshot - A massive grenade launcher/rocket launcher type weapon held exclusively by Boomers. The weapon's projectile is very powerful, perhaps equivalent to the strength of a grenade explosion. However, like the grenade, the blast radius is small and does not affect people behind cover. It also must be aimed precisely. Note, however, that the projectile trajectory contains a strange arc. *Longshot Sniper Rifle - The Gears of War primary long range armament. It is very powerful and can instantly kill with a well-placed headshot. It also carries a powerful integrated scope that can make for very precise aiming. The main problem with this weapon is its bolt-action firing mode. Its reload can be a real killer with a Failed Active Reload, and therefore a user should be careful of that. *UV Turret - Only used in the chapter Burnt Rubber while Marcus, Dom, and Chap were returning to the Franklin's Outpost, this weapon is the only weapon in the game that can kill the annoying Kryll. It fires a 1 second burst beam with a 2 second recharge. This weapon can instantly kill Kryll with a touch of its beam. COG Tags This contains 6 COG Tags dotted in various locations. Find them to go on your way to receiving several achievements! COG tag 13 is found in Tick Tick Boom, 14 and 15 are found in Grist, 16 and 17 in Lethal Dusk and 18 can be found in Dark Labyrinth. Sections Act 2 is split up into several parts, 8 in all. They are listed below: Category:Gears of War walkthrough